Shocking Revelations
by Glassed Loner
Summary: If you thought you knew them that well, well, think again./Warn: Expect the unexpected, manga spoilers, future timeline, headcanon, ooc, weird, absurd, not beta'd./One-shot./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.


**Title:** Shocking Revelations

 **Rated:** K+

 **Summary:** If you thought you knew them that well, well, think again.

 **Warn:** Expect the unexpected, _manga_ spoilers, future timeline, headcanon, ooc, weird, absurd, not beta'd.

 **Disc:** I don't own ēD.

* * *

 **A/N:** Somewhat about Nino just being the nicest big sis you'll ever meet and Glock not wanting to be treated as a lil bro. 'Nuff said. Also, I have no idea what I'm writing.

* * *

If there was one thing Chuuta could agree with Glock, it was about their fellow police officer, Ninotchka, being very sister-like toward them. Like a real sibling-like relationship. And the big sister one at that too.

Chuuta didn't mind though since all his life he was always alone with no sister-like figure in his life—

(It wasn't like Mimi was a bad role model, no she was a great one actually! She helped him got through life when times got rough for him during when his parents died, she kept him from turning into a heartless _robot_ , but even as a kid back then, he just sometimes longed for someone to treat him as their younger sibling, even if it was unintentional.)

—but for Glock, it was kind of...complicated. For him at least.

Both Chuuta and Misuzu (sometimes along with Weroniki) always saw some kind of irritation in his eyes when Ninotchka absentmindedly started to reprimand him like they used to when they were younger. Aside from now being older and taller than her, he shouldn't be that annoyed with her sister-like chides (Chuuta had been one of those who received the end of it on every other day, usually after trying to catch a criminal, and rather than feeling annoyed, he felt nostalgia when she did that), so they wondered why.

"It's none of you business." The red haired man snapped to them when they asked why.

This raised a few more questions for them.

Weroniki reasoned he was still pissed off from Ninotchka's height comments when they were younger.

Misuzu retorted he was just being unreasonably rude to her.

Chips commented he was probably too hungry when they asked him.

Dolugh added it was most definitely because of his hormones.

Chuuta suggested that _maybe_ he liked her and _maybe_ he was irritated because she didn't think of him as a man.

Everyone just stared at him, flatly, and shoved his idea somewhere else.

It was not like he really _did_ like her after all, this was Glock they were talking about, the "clone" of their late-section chief, Madigan, they figured it was more probable for the other theories to come true rather than the "like" one.

Surprisingly, Laine and Dr. Love heard their Glock theories and added their own two cents, making more unbelievable and ridiculous theories about him. And somehow, almost everyone in the Jean Reno R (aside from Glock and Ninotchka themselves) made their own bizarre conspiracies about the two raven and red haired duo while making a bet which one of it was right.

Even _Luzin_ made a theory of his own regarding Glock's attitude toward Ninotchka that didn't even come close to Chuuta's, when he overheard them talking about it—his own _son_ —and betted on his own theory ( _"They were probably having a match which person could do the better acting, him or her."_ ).

(Apparently, as much as a doting father he was, Luzin was not blind to Glock's faults.)

Currently, all theories had _at least_ one bettor betting them, with Weroniki's being the top contender, well all, _except_ Chuuta's, apparently no one thought it would be possible for Glock to hold feelings for someone.

The raven haired man only rolled his eyes.

The bet eventually came off in the end, leaving many officers banging their head, hands, or other wiggling body parts on the metal floor and crying over the loss of many, _many_ paychecks from their hands, with Chuuta winning all of the money and an "I told you" grin not leaving his face for _months_.

(It involved one moment of pent-up frustration, a sudden bet on a very scorned theory, an off-handed sister-like chide, a kiss, a couple of dumbfounded witnesses, and Chuuta holding a suspiciously well-prepared camera in his hands.)

Although lost a few thousand ēllars, Luzin had cried when Glock did that and congratulated them for being an official couple.

Both Glock and Ninotchka blushed (with the former snapping his head to the other side in embarrassment, while the latter stuttered, also embarrassed), but thanked him nonetheless.

All in all, whether losing or winning the bet, all of them congratulated the new couple with smiles and laughter.

And a party, you should _not_ forget about the party either, involving sudden declarations, surprising revelations, and _more_ pent up frustration.

(But, like always, it was another tale to tell another time.)

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** So, um, yeah..."ēllar (or ēllars in plural)" is my made-up ēl society's currency...hehehehe... constructive criticisms are welcomed... *slowly walks out*

~G L. [Surabaya, 09.04.2017]

* * *

Edited. [Surabaya, 24.04.2017]


End file.
